1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electric circuit testing equipment.
The invention relates especially, although not exclusively, to such equipment for use in automatic testing of integrated circuits.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to test electrical circuits it is necessary to apply probes to selected points in the circuit to pick up the signals at those points.
With modern, high speed, digital circuits, if testing is to be effective it is desirable that the circuit be tested whilst functioning but it is necessary that the probes do not significantly disturb the functional performance of the circuit.